We are studying the structure of a short-lived intermediate in reaction center (RC), initiated by photolysis while maintaining the sample at 60 K using an open-flow helium cryostat. A significant increase in occupancy is expected at this lower temperature. Diffraction data were recorded to 2.8 E resolution.